Forever and Always
by SwordBlaze221
Summary: A/U Clark is gone for 3 years. Everyone thinks he ran away but 3 years later Lois makes a shocking discovery. Clois. One-shot. Mentions of ISIS and HARVEST, Season 10, Episode 5 and 6.


**Hello Guys I'm back again. :) This is a story that has been pestering me for the last week and I just had to write it down.**

 **I don't own Smallville or any of its characters those rights go to the CW and DC Comics.**

 **Enjoy and be sure to R &R.**

* * *

It has been 3 years since Clark Kent left her life.

Left Chloe's life.

And most importantly Martha Kent's life.

All she felt for Clark now was complete anger. She and Clark had been dating for almost one and a half years and then he just left, no goodbye, just left.

All Lois wanted to tell him was that he was a coward for running away, it was only a week before he left that he told Lois he was the Blur and since the day he ran the city turned into complete chaos, Intergang had almost taken over, Lex Luthor was the president and the rumour of the darkness luring around but everyone was sure Kara took care of it.

Now here she was standing on top of the Daily Planet. She just found her fiancee Bruce Wayne in bed with Tess which of course Bruce doesn't know.

"Lane, Perry wants you." The new intern for Perry said walking through the door.

"Okay I'll be there in a sec."

A few minutes later she walked into Perry White's office.

"Great Caesars Ghost! Lane what took you so long?"

"Sorry Chief."

"I've got an assignment for you." Perry said happily, which didn't go unmissed by Lois.

"Chief I've already got an assignment about Batman coming to Metropolis."

"Well this this one is much better. My source has told me about Lex Luthor keeping a hostage in a warehouse outside of the city and I want you to- "

"Check it out." Lois sighed

"Okay Chief give me the information and I'll go check it out."

After Perry told her all the information and told her once again not to call her chief, she got in her car and sped towards the warehouse.

She walked into the warehouse and it looked like someone hasn't been there in years.

Then she saw it, a barely glowing light through a crack in the wall.

"Bingo."

She looked around for a secret switch to open the wall. She found it about ten minutes later and walked into the little room.

Lois walked over to the window of the room and she saw a man lying on his stomach with 3 bullet wounds in his back, she walked through the door and crouched down looking for a pulse and found one but very barely.

Lois tried picking up the man but he weighed a ton and didn't budge.

"If you could wake up now that would be great." She mumbled.

"L-Lo-Lois?" The man mumbled.

Shocked she walked back, she recognised that voice.

And when the man turned over onto his back her suspicions were confirmed.

"You son of a bitch, you shouldn't have left us especially me!" Lois slapped him and was surprised when she saw him groan in pain and then she remembered the bullet wounds.

"C-ca-call Ollie." He groaned in pain again.

Not hesitating she got her phone out of her handbag and pressed speed dial for the Justice League number just in case she was ever in trouble.

"Hello." Chloe's voice answered.

"Chloe send Ollie to my location right now and send J'onn as well!" She yelled at her phone.

"Lois slow down what's happening? I've already sent J'onn and Oliver, tell me what is happening."

"I found him." Lois said as she hung up.

About 20 seconds later Oliver Queen and J'onn J'onzz smashed through the door.

"Lois are you alri- "He trailed off as he saw Clark.

"Dear God."

"Kal-El are you alright?" J'onn asked even though he knew he wasn't.

"J'onn he's got three bullet wounds in his back!" Oliver said.

"He can't heal until the bullets are out."

"So bring him to Watchtower!" Lois yelled at him.

"Green Arrow to Watchtower use the teleporter." Oliver called Chloe.

"Sure thing Ollie but isn't the teleporter only used for emergencies?"

"This is an emergency!"

Soon Lois, Oliver, J'onn and Clark arrived in the main lobby of Watchtower.

"Clark!" Chloe screamed as she saw him unconscious on the ground.

"Watchtower to Flash." Chloe called Bart.

Bart zipped into the room and saw Clark automatically knowing what to do he zipped out of the room and arrived with a very shocked Emil Hamilton.

"Medical Bay." Emil simply said after taking one glance at seeing Clark.

Soon only Lois, Emil and Chloe were standing in the Medical Bay with Clark on the table.

Meanwhile Bruce Wayne entered Watchtower instantly hearing the voice's coming from the medical bay, curious Bruce walked in to see Emil, Chloe and Lois and standing around the table with a man on his stomach unconscious.

"What in the world is happening in here?" He asked and saw Lois tense up as she heard his voice.

"Something out of this world, go see Ollie he'll tell you what's happening." Chloe told him not turning around.

Bruce walked out and searched for Oliver.

He found him sitting at the new table they bought next to J'onn and from what he could see Oliver was shivering which was odd because Oliver was never scared.

"Oliver are you okay?"

"Well considering his best friend is dying in that room over there I'm betting he's not." J'onn said.

"So who is his best friend?"

J'onn simply pointed to the nameplate that said The Blur at the founder's side of the table.

"So you're saying the man on that table is the infamous Clark Kent? Lois's ex-boyfriend?"

J'onn simply nodded.

"Bastard, he never should've left."

"He didn't leave." Oliver said speaking out for the first time.

Oliver threw letters over the table.

"I have been reading over these, they are all letters from Lex Luthor starting from the day Clark supposedly left."

Bruce read the first one.

 _Dear Dr Splint._

 _I have sent a car to a warehouse just outside of the city and you are going to meet them there._

 _The subject is the Blur or should I say Clark Joseph Kent. That's right Senator Kent's son._

 _You are going to run tests on him and until we confirm that there are more of him he is not leaving._

 _You see I believe Clark Kent is an alien and an alien obviously means an alien invasion._

 _Yours Truly; President Luthor._

"He was kidnapped." Bruce said stating the obvious.

"Read the last one I haven't had the guts to." Oliver said.

Bruce picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Dr Splint._

 _The lie detector you have used is actually coming up as true to all his questions._

 _You may now do as pleased to him as we have confirmed that he is the last survivor of Krypton so there has been no threat at all._

 _I have sent a couple of agents to assassinate Senator Kent next week on Friday._

 _Yours Truly; President Luthor._

"Today's Friday!" Bruce whispered.

"Kara." Bruce whispered again.

"Yes Bruce?" Kara sped in.

"Get Martha Kent."

"Okaaay."

Kara flew off to Washington.

She returned hours later with Shelby in her arms.

"Turn on the news." Kara said with tears on her cheeks.

 _Breaking news._

 _Today we have confirmed reports that Senator Martha Kent has been murdered._

 _By whom we have not got a clue but police and F.B.I will not stop to find out even though our own president has been trying to get them to drop it but a case like this the president or anyone has not got any right to._

 _Today Martha Kent's body was found by Supergirl who claims that she was searching for her when she found her body with a bullet through her head in the kitchen of the Senator's apartment._

 _We have suspicions that whoever was behind this also has killed Clark Kent, Martha Kent's son after Clark disappeared 3 years ago._

"Oh no." Oliver said shocked.

"I lost my mother when I was a kid and look what I turned into, if Clark hears about this God knows what he would do." Bruce explained.

"Get Lois she deserves to hear about this." Oliver told him.

"Okay."

Bruce walked in the medical bay to see Clark was now sitting on the bench trying to bend a piece of metal in the sunlight.

"Lois I need to talk to you." Bruce said.

Clark eyed him suspiciously.

"What a man doesn't have a right to talk to his fiancee." Bruce said innocently.

"Ex-fiancee." Lois corrected him while giving him her engagement ring.

"What? Is this about him?" Bruce said glaring at Clark.

"No not at all and don't pretend you don't sleep with other girls, I found you making out with Tess in your bed yesterday."

Bruce sighed, he knew this would happen.

"Go talk to Oliver he has something really important to tell you."

"What's more important Clark back or what Oliver has to tell me."

"Definitely what Oliver has to tell you."

"Fine." Lois walked out of the room.

"Hey Ollie, what's so important?" Lois walked into the room to see the human, the Martian and the Kryptonian trying to force tears in.

Oliver turned on the television.

 _The F.B.I have found absolutely nothing on Martha Kent's case but will inform you the second they do._

"Hang on what happened to Mrs. Kent?"

"I found these letters where Clark was held, Bruce told Kara to go get the Senator but Kara found her dead in her Washington Apartment, Shelby has been brought back here." Oliver explained still trying to keep the tears in but one fell.

"Read the last one."

Lois was trying to install the information in her head but decided to read the letter.

"Oh dear god no." Lois fell to the floor crying.

Meanwhile in the medical bay, Emil and Bruce were asking Clark some questions.

"What did he do to you?"

"He tortured me, kept asking when more Kryptonian's were coming and kept drugging me and then he attached me to a lie detector."

"Wh- "Clark cut him off on hearing Lois's crying.

"Lois." Clark whispered.

Clark walked out of the room to see Lois with a letter in her hand crying on the floor.

Clark super-sped to the letter before anyone could stop him and read it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Clark yelled so hard the windows rumbled.

And with that Clark took to the skies not even caring that he was flying for the first time and sped off straight to Washington which took about 3 minutes.

He landed outside of the F.B.I building where the entire place was heavy in work, not caring about the shocked people looking at him from landing at the front door, he walked straight to the receptionist.

"Where's the person working this case."

"Please state your name." The receptionist told him not taking her eyes of the computer.

"Clark Kent." With that the entire floor looked at him.

"Right this way Mr. Kent." An agent told him.

"Sir you've got a very special person wanting to see you."

"Not now I've got work to do."

"Sir it's Clark Kent."

"Pfft, Clark's dead."

"Sir." Clark interrupted.

"You want to know what happened to my Mum."

The Director looked up and saw Clark Kent's angry glare and instantly recognised him.

"Your alive?"

"I believe I was kidnapped by President Luthor and he was the one who killed my mother."

"There's no evidence."

"This is." Clark gave him the letter.

The Director took the letter and read it.

"Agent Campbell, take your entire team to the White House and ask the President to write down something to match this handwriting, if that is confirmed then The House of Representatives will have to know about this immediately."

"Absolutely Sir." The Agent walked out the door with the letter.

Agent Campbell and his team walked in the White House straight to the Presidents quarters where Lex was.

"Excuse Mr. President you have visitors."

"Let them in."

Agent Campbell walked in.

"Excuse me Mr. President could you write down something please."

"Okay." Lex eyed them like they were weirdo's.

Lex handed him the thing he wrote and Campbell compared it to the letter.

Campbell picked up his walkie talkie.

"All units writing is a match."

"Mr. Luthor you're under arrest for the Kidnapping and attempted of Clark Kent and the Murder of Martha Kent. You will now be taken to The House of Representatives and they will choose your fate."

"Mr. Luthor do you or do you not admit to these crimes?"

"Of course not, I was obviously framed."

"Well then we must get Dr. Splint up here then."

Lex flinched at the name.

"Oh so you do know him huh."

"Mr. Luthor, The House of Representatives and the United States of America finds you guilty of your crimes and you will be sentenced to 789 years' in the ADX Florence or United States Penitentiary with no chance of parole."

A few days later in the Kent Barn.

"Clark?" Lois called out.

"Lois."

"Look I want to know why you left and how you got kidnapped because the others won't tell me anything." Lois asked.

"Lois I didn't leave."

"What do you mean, of course you left, you're a coward." Lois accused him.

"Lois I was about to leave to the DP but Lex came up behind me with Kryptonite."

"No he didn't, your just too afraid to be a coward."

"Lois I didn't leave, I got kidnapped the day I went missing." Clark yelled at her.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, I would've never left, my life is here with you, without you in my life I'm nothing." Clark admitted.

"The cameras." Clark whispered.

Clark picked her up and flew her to Watchtower this time he did know he was flying.

"Chloe?" Clark called out when he landed.

"Yeah Clark?"

"You have those cameras in my house right?"

"Yeah."

"Play the footage from the day I went missing."

"Sure thing."

A video popped up onto the screen.

3 Years ago.

Clark was getting ready to go to the Planet but he heard a knock at his door.

"Lex?"

"Hello Clark, or should I say Blur?" Lex pulled out a meteor rock.

"You see over the years I found out that you have powers and that these meteor rocks weaken you." Lex showed an evil smile.

"See you in hell Clark."

Present.

"So that's how he did it." Chloe exclaimed.

"You were telling the truth?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded. "I would never lie to you Lois, not again."

"And these whole 3 years I thought you ran away because you couldn't handle me. This whole time I thought you were a coward."

2 days later.

 **Lex Luthor Arrested for Murder. By Lois Lane.**

 _Earlier this week our President Lex Luthor has been arrested for murdering Senator Martha Kent._

 _It was said that 3 years ago Lex kidnapped and tortured Clark Kent the Senator's son._

 _The Justice League found Clark and letters with him ordering a Dr. Splint to find out his secret._

 _After they found out what they wanted to know Lex gave an order to Dr. Splint to do whatever he wanted to Clark._

"Well done Lois." Everyone in the Bullpen cheered.

"Lois can I talk to you?" Clark asked.

"Yeah sure let's go get some lunch."

Clark and Lois arrived at a local cafe.

"I should be dead." Clark said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was trapped in that warehouse the only thing that kept me going was you."

"Knowing that someday I would return to you kept me alive and the day you found me I knew that I was going to be alright, I was home." Clark explained.

"I- "Clark cut her off.

"Look I don't expect you to be with me again after these years but- "This time Lois cut him off by kissing him.

"Just because I thought you were a coward and how angry I felt doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you, so let's stop looking at the past and look forward to the future." Lois said sincerely.

"Your right, I love you Lois Lane."

"I Love you too Smallville. Forever and."

"Always."


End file.
